


Retrieve The Lunar Memory

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: GetBackers, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Swearing, Tavern, Violence, retrieval service
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome must lead their team to retrieve a very special artifact for their benefactor. But Miroku may have got them into more than they bargained for. A Inuyasha/Get Backers Crossover
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 1





	Retrieve The Lunar Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Inuyasha or Get Backers, all rights belong to their creators.

Kagome sat in the back corner booth of ‘The Shikon’, a small bar and restaurant owned by her mentor and friend Lady Kaede. She was dressed in a short black skirt with a purple tank, short sleeve blue jean jacket, and her hair tied up in a high-ponytail. Around her neck hung a pink pearl shaped jewel, she was just lifting the straw of her strawberry daiquiri to her lips when the front doors burst open.

Lady Kaede dressed in Miko garbs looked up as a man in monk robes burst into the room, “I have brought a mission my friends.”

“Oh really?” Kagome questioned raising an eyebrow, “and just what did you bring to us this time? It had better be good or Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are really going to kill you this time.”

“On the contrary, it is a marvelous and worthwhile job my dear Kagome,” Miroku waved off Kagome’s words. “AND I was able to charge quite a fee for the job.”

“So what kind of job did?” Inuyasha stepped into the room from a door beside the bar. He was wearing blue jeans, a red hoodie, and a red baseball cap.

“Patience Inuyasha, let’s wait until the others are here,” Miroku smiled sitting down at the bar.

Kagome shook her head, she hoped this wasn’t going to be like the last job Miroku and gotten for them. The expenses had exceeded the fee charged leaving them with nothing. She looked up when she heard a door open and close as someone descended the stairs just on the other side of the bar door. The door opened and Sesshoumaru stepped in wearing dark blue pants and a white sleeveless shirt with a black vest. At his waist he had both his swords hooked to his belt, he sat down across from Kagome.

“The monk’s brought us a job,” Inuyasha sat down at the bar as well.

Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome’s drink earing a ‘hey’ from her as he took a sip before returning it to her hands, “and what did you bring this time.” Kagome moved farther into her booth holding her drink close with a glare, as she sipped it eyes narrowed.

“Ah, I was going to wait till everyone was in attendance,” Miroku started but when Sesshoumaru gave him ‘the look’ he quickly responded. “Clayton wishes to hire us to infiltrate a black market auction and retrieve a painting that will be going up for auction.”

“What’s so special about this painting?” Inuyasha asked on his elbow looking bored.

“The painting is called ‘Lunar Dance’, other than the name she would give me no other details other than those needed to reach the painting,” Miroku replied, “after the last island auction was interrupted by another retrieval team they moved the auction.”

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms eyes closed as he thought on it, “and what other details were given.”

Miroku pulled a disc out of his robes, “details on how to reach the new auction spot.”

“And details concerning who we may encounter and what to expect,” Sesshoumaru stated not opening his eyes.

“..um…uhhh,” Miroku sweat dropped, “I’m afraid those details were left out.”

“You moron!” Inuyasha yelled knocking Miroku across the back of his head. “TELL CLAYTON WE DON’T WANT IT!”

“Uhhhh,” Miroku laughed nervously grabbing a napkin and dabbing at the side of his face.

Kagome sighed shaking her head, “you already gave the consent didn’t you.” She looked to Sesshoumaru, “whether we like it or not we’re stuck, I suspect he’s already received part of the fee.”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes opened as and Miroku seemed to sink further into his chair, Sesshoumaru gave a reluctant sigh, “very well. Gather the rest of the team and have them assemble here. Kagome…” Kagome narrowed her eyes, “after you finish your drink.”

Kagome smiled smugly and went back to enjoying her drink as Sesshoumaru stood, “Inuyasha, you and I will gather supplies.”

“Feh fine, whatever,” Inuyasha grumbled hopping of his stool and following Sesshoumaru out of the room. Miroku pulled out his cell to contact the rest of the group.

~*~* An hour Later *~*~

Sango entered the The Shikon dressed in a black gi pants with a red stripe along each leg, a mid-rise purple tank with a black jean long sleeve jacket, her hair was tied up with a red ribbon, “hey Kagome.”

“Hey there Sango,” Kagome waved at her from her booth, Sango walked over and sat down.

“So I hear Miroku’s got us into possible another unworthy mission,” Sango signaled Lady Kaede for her usual drink.

“Unfortunately and the leech has us stuck in the agreement too,” Kagome sighed shrugging, “oh well, we’ve had hardly any business lately. And I heard that the other team hasn’t had any too.”

“haha that’s because they’re cursed to always be broke,” Sango laughed, Kaede brought over her berry blast smoothie. “thanks Kaede.”

“Any time dear,” Kaede walked back to the bar, the door flew open as Rin ran in dressed in a mini-waitress outfit. The skirt was made to drop to ankles for modesty reasons as well as Sesshoumaru’s only requirement in allowing Rin to help Kaede out. The top was a frilly white with a blue apron and black skirt, her hair was tied up in twin tails with cute cat shaped barettes.

“Grandma Kaede I’m here to help!” Rin cried cheerfully, from behind her feet, Kirara hopped to sit on the corner of the counter meowing.

“Hello Rin dear and Kirara,” Kaede chuckled, “I’m afraid business is rather slow so far but the rest of the group will be here soon so can you get more ice from the back.

“Right away!” Rin started to run for the back.

“No running dear,” Kagome called after causing Rin to slow to a walk.

A whirlwind appeared in the front door as it flew open, Kouga and Ayame slid to a stop just beside the counter. Ayame was wearing a white skirt with a black and red top and white jean jacket. Her hair was tied up in it’s normal twin tails. Kouga was wearing black and grey shirt with a brown jean jacket.

“Your transporters are here,” Kouga bowed to Kagome earning a kick in the ass from Ayame. Kouga face-planted into the floor as Ayame jumped over him so that she was in between him and Kagome, “she’s mated you idiot! And so are you!”

Ayame turned to Kagome smiling again, “hey Kags! So how have you and Sesshoumaru been?! Any pups yet?!”

Kagome coughed face reddening as she laughed, “hello to you to Ayame and uh no…not..yet…”

Ayame’s shoulders dropped as she pouted, “aww I want nieces and nephews to play with.”

Sango laughed nearly chocking on her smoothie, “I highly doubt you’ll have too much longer to wait.”

“SANGO!” Kagome screamed grabbing her empty foam cup and throwing it at Sango’s head.

Sango quickly dodged it while catching the cup, “hahah down Kagome.”

Ayame laughed, “I’m sure it’s quite true, I highly doubt Sesshoumaru will let you go un-pupped for too long.”

“hmm that is correct,” Sesshoumaru had entered the room followed by Inuyasha and Shippou. Shioppou was close to half Kagome’s height now, he was carrying a large plastic case.

“THAT is a discussion for another time,” Kagome pointed out the red blush now reaching her neck.

“Well, looks like everyone’s here,” Inuyasha replied irritable when he saw Kouga, “including the mangy wolf.”

“grr nice to see you too dog turd,” Kouga growled in Inuyasha’s direction while at the same time grabbing Inuyasha’s baseball cap.

“hey!” Inuyasha’s dog ears twitched as he jumped at Kouga to grab his cap back.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the back of Inuyasha’s hoodie and tossed him into a booth. At the same time he grabbed the cap and tossed it to Inuyasha, “Kouga stop provoking the hanyou.”

“Eh whatever you say Sesshoumaru,” Kouga sat down at the bar.

Sesshoumaru turned to look everyone over, they had their transporters Kouga and Ayame. Their tech and field analyst Shippou, and then the retrieval team, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome and himself. Everyone was here and accounted for, he opened the case Shippou had brought in.

“Everyone will receive their mic and communicator, they will be worn at ALL times,” Sesshoumaru said sternly, he handed one out to each member. “Now Shippou will give some more details.”

“Unfortunately,” Shippou stepped forward wearing black pants, a turquoise cut-off shirt and light blue jean jacket with the sleeves cut-off. “thanks to our negotiator we don’t have much.”

Everyone sent a look to Miroku who held his hands up in defense, “I swear the fee will be worth it.”

“Annnnyhow,” Shippou continued, he placed a map of the last Duel Auction Island, “we all know the black market is no longer on this island. However, our resources along with Clayton’s data I have located their new hideout. There is another island owned by one of the black market’s tycoons just 25 miles to the east of it. We must suspect that we may not be the only ones who know of this mission, Clayton has always gone to her other retrieval team first before having to come to us. If they had refused this mission we must remain alert of any surprises that may occur.”

“With Clayton every mission has its surprises,” Inuyasha grumbled.

“Yes, but we are professionals and we ARE the ones Clayton turns to if she needs serious help,” Shippou pointed out.

“What else do you expect us to run into,” Sesshoumaru stated.

Shippou scratched his chin, “I suspect that this ‘Lunar Memory’ has to be quite valuable. I’m sure their will be a protection service involved and most likely other transporters. “

“If there is, there’s a chance we may run into…” Kagome started with an uncertain look towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded with a grave look, “yes, it’s possible ‘he’ may be there.”

“Oh great, just what we need,” Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air.

“If you wish to remove yourself from this mission then do so,” Sesshoumaru said coldly, “otherwise silence yourself and be prepared to follow orders. I will not allow anyone to endanger this team due to their impatience and reluctance to follow orders. “

Inuyasha’s ears laid against his head as he turned silent, Sesshoumaru then turned to the others, “We leave 1 hour prepare everything you need.” Sesshoumaru exited the room leaving the others to prepare.


End file.
